Atlantis' Treasure
by Star Moriko
Summary: A friendly visit to Atlantis with all the YJ members turns into a crazy adventure as they search for lost treasure, fight sea monsters and many more! First YJ story, please R


Atlantis's Treasure

Monday, April 02, 2012

My first Young Justice fan fiction. I can't guarantee that I will update every week, since I'm busy. And I need to go back to the other fan fiction stories because Moriko isn't happy with me.

* * *

Chapter 1

Take us to Atlantis!

Mount Justice

January 2, 6:00 EDT

Kaldur had just come back from Atlantis, the computer system spoke his name as he entered and appeared out of the flash of white light. Wally came running towards him in his regular clothing, black long sleeves, white jacket and plain old blue jeans and his sneakers. He looked like he had a question to his leader, Kaldur.

Wally looked at both sides and made sure a 'certain girl' wasn't there to spoil his surprise. "Hey," he was about to speak. "Pss," he said, Kaldur looked at him, kind of weird. "Can I ask you something?" he said in a low voice. Kaldur looked around and only saw Superboy's or Conner's huge white wolf pet named Wolf walk by and disappear into the kitchen.

"Why are you whispering?" asked Kaldur as he whispered too.

"Shh, I need to ask you something," he looked around then nodded and cleared his throat. "Ahem, I was wandering if-" he was about to ask but he ran off and shouted. "Jet, no, I'm asking! How come you left Zatanna alone?" His voice echoed even the girl named Jet's voice did as she replied to him.

"I didn't. I'm going to get a quick drink for us! But since I know Kaldur is here, why not, right?" Wally came back racing with a black hair with sliver streaks girl. She wore a black shirt with a Green Lantern symbol on it, white capris and flip flops.

"Kaldur!" the two said. Aqualad moved back as the two shoved and tried to trip each other. "I had this idea first!" Then they said some other things which Kaldur didn't quite understand.

This certain someone was Jet, Wally and her were fighting to ask this question. But as the two shoved, Wally tried to speed up his pace but unfortunately Jetta "Jet" has been living with her brother figure Wally for some time. She knew his habits and his tricks.

She stuck her leg out and tripped Wally, he went down with a _thud_. Kaldur was about to help his comrade, Kid Flash but Jet almost stepped on Wally's fingers as he tried to get up from the floor.

"What is it?" asked Kaldur in concern as the two sighed.

"Well, I was going to ask you this question. It came to me this morning, but Wally…" she trailed off as Wally placed his head on his hand and tapped his fingers on the floor. "I mean anyway, I was wondering about you know we never went to-"

Another voice came as Robin a.k.a Dick Grayson came running then skidded on the ground and he almost dropped his baby emperor penguin on the floor. "To Atlantis," he almost screamed. Jetta pouted as she helped her 'brother' Wally up.

"I had the same idea two nights ago. Penguin and I, had that thought when we were…."

"Oh, guys, just get to the point," said Miss Martian as she came walking in with Conner and Wolf.

Then Zatanna, Victoria, and Artemis came and they looked at Jet. "You take forever just to get drinks, Jet," said Artemis.

"Sorry, something came up," said Jet with a smile that showed her braces.

"Nice try," said Victoria with a smile, "But we know you."

"What's the question?" asked Conner. Wolf turned to his owner.

"Wait, what, I'm lost," said Zatanna as she crossed her arms.

"We want to go to Atlantis, Kaldur." Wally said as he pointed at Kaldur.

"Yeah," said Dick.

"Well, I just came back from Atlantis," said Kaldur.

"Then go back with us," said Wally. Everyone else walked around and somewhat surrounded poor Kaldur. Even Sphere came rolling in with Captain Marvel who flied up and came down and stood next to Wolf.

"Oh, having a team meeting?" asked Captain Marvel, but it seemed like no one heard him.

"The king is busy at the moment. I don't want to disturb him."

"Why? What's he busy with?" asked Artemis in a rude tone.

"Family matters," said Kaldur, giving them a stern answer.

"Wait, what kind of…" Wally was about to ask but trailed off. "So, uh, you didn't really answer us, Aqualad," said Wally as he leaned on Jet's shoulder. Jet moved and he almost fell and grabbed Conner.

"Well, I-" before Kaldur could answer. Wally and almost everyone cheered which sounded outrageous to Kaldur. He didn't even finish. M'gann hugged Conner. Captain Marvel hugged Wolf which scared the poor wolf. Wally smacked Jet's shoulder which she shot a glare at him. Zatanna and Artemis just looked at each other.

"You hear that guys, we're going to Atlantis!" said Dick. Penguin flapped his little wings and cheered with him.

Kaldur fell silent. Then all of sudden, they all heard a bark and then they all fell silent as Red Arrow dressed in his costume came with a bright blue dark tiger stripped pointed ear dog. He had blue eyes and just changed his stripes color to green and walked up to the teens, Wolf, and a somewhat grown man.

"What's all this ruckus?" asked the blue Martian dog. Everyone moved behind Conner or Wolf.

"What are you all up to?" asked Red Arrow in his stern voice.

"Oh, we were planning on going somewhere," said Wally.

"Like what?" asked Roy as he leaned toward Wally who gave a cheesy smile.

"Atlantis, they asked to come so we're planning on how to get there," said Kaldur as he looked at his friends.

"Well, it's a nice thought of you," said the dog. He then sat down. "But at least most of you do not breathe or shape shift, unfortunately I don't think you can go," he said as he looked at the Young Justice members.

"You just crushed my dreams, man, with those harsh and cruel words," said Wally. "Benny." Benny made a growled sound. "I mean Benjamin," Wally said.

"Ah, Roy, what time is it?" asked Benjamin.

"Almost dinner time," M'gann gasped. Zatanna and her ran off toward the kitchen. Benny then turned to the other children and man.

"Billy, Artemis, you two should go home. Dick, Penguin you as well," said the blue Martian canine. Penguin made a cute squeak noise.

"Fine," said Robin, "But…" he trailed off and stared at Benny for a while then the dog got up and walked off. "I can't believe Batman made him in charge," said Robin, forgetting that Roy was still standing there for a while until he left.

Captain Marvel a.k.a Billy Batson, Roy, and Artemis left Mount Justice. Benny was going to look after the children for a week which was horrible for the rest of the team. Benny was serious, but M'gann told them that he could be tricked, sadly no one believed her. Even Wally tried to trick the dog, but it took him seconds before Wally could get to him.

Aqualad walked up to Wally and Jet. "Don't worry, there's many ways to get to Atlantis. I just don't know a lot so I will go back and see what can I do for you," he said to Wally.

* * *

Benjamin belongs to me. He's Martial Manhunter's dog a.k.a J'onn J'onzz's loyal companion. Couple of my OCs will appear later.

Victoria, and Jet, belong to Sky Spark

Penguin belongs to Celestial Phantom (baby penguins are so small and cute)

My Naruto story, Song Letter will continue so I will update a chapter for that as well. Saki's story I will upload the original story, I wanted to let you know after two or three years the story My last days with you, is a alternate story of Saki's story (I haven't updated anything) sorry.

**Note** warning I might get stuck somewhere in story and it's because it's happen only when I write fan fiction and not my Original stories.


End file.
